How it's Meant to be
by Mewsea
Summary: New feelings emerge when Ash sneaks a peek at Misty's diary. Is she talking about him or someone else...? Read to find out. One-shot.


**Don't eat raisins... They're nasty and are a poor excuse for a food. That is all. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but oh my word - how amazing it would be if I did...**

* * *

><p><span>How it's Meant to be<span>

What a beautiful night. A dark haze of blue cloaked the black sky in a perfect blend, and in it were the bright stars, assisting the hungry moon in its task to illuminate every detail it could manage in its path - even to cast a glare through the window of a train. The glare descended along its path a ray of moonlight onto a book in which Misty so discreetly wrote in, and Ash was to notice such diligence from the mere fraction of a glance, with his posterior to face her, spying on what he could without a twist.

"Writing in your diary again?" He teased, meaning to be heard, specifically from her and not Brock. Brock had already fallen asleep several minutes before.

Misty didn't take kindly to his behavior. She contorted her face in such a look of disapproval, however smiling in her courtesy. "You better be careful, Ketchum... I could be writing about you...," she threatened.

The young black-haired boy, Ash, put a fist to his mouth on a yawn, extracting the impression of boredom. "Yeah, but probably about how good of a trainer I am... Right?"

"I didn't mean that! I meant - oh, never mind! I'm going to bed!" She snapped her diary shut and stormed her way over to her bunk, laying herself on the lower portion of it. She slept isolated from both Brock and Ash, on the opposite half of the room. She forcefully drew a pillow up to her chest, snuggling with it tightly in her arms. Ash and Brock both shared one bunk bed together, with Ash on the lower section and Brock on the higher. The placement just ended up so. But it almost _always_ ended up so. Brock and Ash would usually be relatively close to one another, while Misty was so distantly apart from them whenever the three of them would go to bed. It was almost _always_ so, for some reason untold...

Pikachu was there, too, laying alongside Ash in arousing curiosity to the scene. It had perked up its head and twitched its ears when it had heard the noise of Misty, sighing in her distress. "Pika-pii?"

Ash patted the yellow creature on its head to assure it that everything was going to be all right. "It's fine, Pikachu. She'll get over it soon..."

"I'll get over it as soon as I teach you a lesson...," Misty grumbled under her breath - but Ash didn't seem to have noticed her.

The trio of friends were on their way to yet another city - a new one that they weren't quite familiar with yet... Not even the name rang a bell...

The rumbling of the train rose to uneasy tension between the two - Ash and Misty - as they consistently stirred in their sleep... That was when they were certain that it was going to be a long night...

After having thought that Ash would surely be asleep by now, Misty murmured, "Good night, Ash..."

Ash noted her response and glanced to her, his eyes partially opened and glazed in drowsiness - restless, just like her.

There was silence for such an extensive amount of time... Two hours had happened to slip by without the slightest bit of awareness.

Maybe Misty was asleep now. Ash had been wondering what Misty had been writing about in her diary...

He rose to his feet and softly made his way over to her bag, pulling out from it the diary that she had compulsively written in not too long ago. He skimmed through its contents, stopping on one page in particular that had seemed to have caught his eye. He read.

_The vastness of our journey has led us no where together in relation. I still feel that he thinks only of me as a friend... I don't know how else to tell him - but I wish he would realize how much he means to me. I just can't believe he doesn't think of us that way at all - even after all we've been through... If only he knew. If only I could tell him. Maybe then would he realize how much I care for_ _him..._

When Ash had finished reading the entry, he was puzzled. Who was she talking about? Brock?

He turned.

Were they still asleep?

He saw Brock. He was still asleep. And Pikachu? It was still asleep as well... But what about Misty?

He brought his eyes over to Misty's bed, only to discover one thing: she was missing.

... Misty? Where was Misty?

He turned around to find her hovering over him with some sort of angered expression marked on her face.

"Ash Ketchum," she ripped the book from his hands in scornful passion, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LOOK THROUGH MY STUFF!?" She screamed in his face, enraged.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, forcing the most pathetic attempt of a laugh. "Ahahaha... Sorry, Mist. I was just...-"

"Snooping was what you were doing," she growled bitterly, laying down onto her bed once more, now holding her precious diary so close to her chest instead of the prior pillow. She planned to go to bed this way - with the diary so very close in her arms that Ash could never see nor read it ever again.

Certain thoughts came into play. What would happen if he were to find out...? What would happen if he were to find out about her true feelings towards... Him? What would happen if... He already found out...? That was the thought that she was fearing and dreading most.

"... Misty...," Ash began, slowly and gently, "... Are you in love with... Brock...?"

Oh no. He_ did_ read it. He literally _did_ read the parts in which she wrote about him... And how much she... No, she wasn't going to say it. He thought that she was meaning Brock, anyway, so it wasn't even half as bad as it could've been...

She pressed a smile to her face and her eyebrow had seemed to twitch a little. She was blushing involuntarily. "... I'm... Not in love with Brock... What gives you that idea...?"

She had to be certain that Ash felt absolutely no suspicion towards her whatsoever. She had to be positively certain that he didn't know that what she had actually been writing about... Was... Him. And she had to play it dumb. She had to. If not, Ash could possibly figure out... That she...-

"Well... If you're not in love with Brock, then who are you in love with...?"

Now was the moment of truth. She had to pour it on him. She had to rid of her tension. She had to.

But... She hadn't had the courage to...

So, she was speechless, cradling herself in her bed.

_You..._ She wanted to say. She wanted so badly to say: _you..._

There were times Misty was grateful for Ash's oblivious nature...

"... Misty...," Ash watched her, dazed. " ... Are you in love with... Me...?"

_Huh?_

Misty's eyes widened, shocked. She didn't bother to look at him. She knew that if she did, she would probably lose her cool right then and there. She would lose it all - and she knew that she would surely look stupid, then. She couldn't bear to look at his face. Not now. Not ever again.

Much to her dismay, Ash came over to her, laying down directly behind her in bed. He put his arms around her ever-so-gently - holding her like she were something precious - something of high value - something like a cherished gem.

He cooed in her ear, "I feel the same way... I love you, too... Misty..."

The two of them laid in bed, comforting each other in their warmth, never to move.

Misty held his arms. "... Ash...," She uttered. Her cheeks reddened all the more.

From here on out, they would share their love together, the way they both agreed to... How it was meant to be all along.

~END~

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! I am such a sap for love, it's retarded. This story is so cheesy, I know! Anyway! I just thought I'd write this because I thought it'd be cute. Although it doesn't necessarily make sense since I don't like Ash as a character... Nonetheless, somehow, I still like him and Misty as a couple...<strong>

**-A-;; It just truly doesn't make any sense, does it?**

**Whatever... I hope you liked my story! And thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
